


【JayTim】信仰者的幸福

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason最近覺得Tim在躲他，而他並不喜歡這樣。Jason thinks Tim is avoiding him, and he doesn't like this idea.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 32





	【JayTim】信仰者的幸福

**Author's Note:**

> ＊標題文末解釋喔
> 
> ＊Summary：Jason最近覺得Tim在躲著他，而他並不喜歡這樣。
> 
> ＊最近JayTim中文圈也太冷了吧（暴風哭泣）

這不是Jason Todd和Tim Drake第一次合作，説實話他們在前幾次的合作還是挺不錯的，Jason無法解釋為什麽他們之間的默契度如此的好，有可能是因為Tim是他們四個羅賓之中最聰明的那個，所以他很容易就可以跟上自己的節奏並配合他。可是他再怎麽想也無法解釋為什麽這兩天的夜巡時，Tim那麽奇怪的舉動。   
  
最近有一批新生產的毒品正在悄悄地混入Gotham的黑市，把它們混進來販賣的罪犯是倫敦一個小家族。他們的行動很小心，大概是不想引起Gotham黑暗騎士的注意，他們每次都只是把半個月的量帶到這座惡名昭彰的城市裏，讓不同的接頭人把毒品賣到不同階層的人士。最近忙於打擊小丑在阿卡漢瘋人院所策劃的一系列逃獄計劃的城市守護者的確沒有注意到，可是誰説Gotham只有一個守護者呢？   
  
紅羅賓注意到了，而這剛好是在紅頭罩的地盤，所以紅頭罩也察覺到了。並不喜歡和蝙蝠家其他人有聯繫的Jason，唯二在面對兩位家族成員不會有想要嘔吐的感覺，一個是Alfred Pennyworth，另一個是Tim。這次和Tim的合作還是那麽的自然就開始了，只是他不太明白為什麽總感覺對方正在躲避他。   
  
技術上來説，小紅鳥大部分時間都是活在他的耳機裏，提醒他哪裏有危險，陪他聊一下生活瑣碎事，聽他抱怨W.E.的工作，Tim甚至為他們造了一個Team Red的專用頻道。有時候Tim也會出現在他的夜巡之中，或是會和他一起打擊罪犯，甚至偶爾會互相跑到對方的安全屋裏面，享受宵夜或分享早餐。   
  
Jason不太願意承認，但是他也無法否認自己開始習慣有男生的陪伴。這次他們已經合作了快一個星期，卻一次也沒有看見過Tim的出現，這有點奇怪。而聞風喪膽的紅頭罩不承認自己想念男生在身邊的感覺，不，他不想念Tim。   
  
「嘿，大紅。」當Tim在他們的頻道中上綫的時候，正在跟蹤其中一個接頭人的Jason有點迫不及待地回應，像是意識到語氣中的着急，男人輕咳以嘗試掩飾，料不到對方也壓著聲音清了一下喉嚨。「嘿，鳥寶寶。」忽略自己在語氣中的溫柔，Jason把他的注意力放到接頭人身上。   
  
金髮的接頭人正在往陰暗又潮濕的小巷走去，手中還提著一個公事包。Jason眯著眼看向他，他接到綫人的消息說他聽到眼前金髮的男人要進行什麽交易，而恰巧他是負責交易了好幾次毒品，紅頭罩覺得跟蹤一下他也不妨是個好方法。「他正在走進去的小巷沒有監控，我無法確實查看到裏面的狀態。」耳機中傳來指尖敲打鍵盤以及點擊鼠標的聲音讓Jason不自覺的放鬆了心情，並不是說這些監察的工作他一個人做不來，只是他喜歡有Tim陪伴的感覺。   
  
「小事一樁。」Jason揚起一個得意的笑容，毫不在意地跟著男人進入小巷裏面，雙手放在腰間的槍袋上，準備面對任何的突發現象。他知道對方會在自己執行任務的時候安靜的待他完成，而那些對方正在工作的聲音也能讓他安心下來。所以但他聽見耳機上傳來一聲咳嗽，頻道被突然被中斷的時候，動作也跟著頓了下。   
  
Tim生病了，所以最近才會不怎麼出現在自己面前？Jason找回了自己的步伐，同時漫不經心地思考。他並不覺得對方有什麼特別的原因要躲避自己，也想不到為什麼對方的行為舉止會這麼怪異，男人的直覺告訴他這有點不對，可是他又說不上來是甚麼原因，這讓他感覺莫名煩躁。   
  
當Tim再次上線的時候，Jason按捺住想要確認對方狀況的衝動，放輕腳步跟上金髮男人，他拐個彎，看著對方進入了一幢破爛的住宅裡就消失在眼前。Jason在住宅對面的小巷中等待著，看到一個單位的燈亮起來，就沿著住宅外的樓梯走到該樓層。   
  
Jason邊走邊仔細聆聽Tim的呼吸聲，沒有一絲不穩定，鼻音也沒有變重，沒有絲毫生病的樣子。男人走到了單位外，小心地透過泛黃的窗戶看進去，只看見那個金髮男人正蹲下來擁抱一個小女孩。看上去沒有甚麼特別要注意的事情或是交易的樣子，Jason嘆口氣，無奈地向耳機另一邊的人說︰「他只是回家，沒甚麼特別的，今天就先這樣吧。」   
  
「嗯，就這……」來不及說完的話被一陣強烈的咳嗽聲打斷，Jason聽著對方的一陣咳嗽聲伴隨著抽紙巾的聲音，咳嗽聲逐漸平伏後準確地捕捉到對方低聲的咒罵，他不由得來了一陣心悸。「鳥寶寶你生病了？」壓抑了一段時間的好奇終究還是忍不住破繭而出，一般來說Jason不是一個會主動關心別人健康的人，湊巧他挺喜歡這個少年而已，僅只如此。   
  
**或許是不能讓任何不好的事情發生在他的身上，想要獨佔他的那種喜歡。**  
  
耳邊傳來兩秒不自然的沉默，在頭罩下的Jason挑起了眉角等待，才得到對方有點含糊的回應︰「只是點小感冒，沒甚麼大不了的。」語氣中沒有吐出一絲不穩，彷彿只是一件平淡不過的事情。可就剛剛他咳嗽的激烈程度，Jason並不覺得那只是小感冒，那聽起似是要咳血的樣子。   
  
皺著眉頭看一眼時間，現在時間尚早，晚上的任務也比他想像中的提前完成，順路去一趟Tim的安全屋也不為過。「你在碼頭旁那個安全屋？」才剛說出口，就馬上迎來對方的否定。「不！我指…不，你不用特意過來。」過大的反應不禁令Jason眉頭鎖得更深，整個情況變得越來越可疑。男人已經走到了放置不遠的摩托車旁，長腿一跨，坐在其之上。   
  
「十分鐘後到，紅頭罩下線。」執意地把他們的通話頻道關閉，刻意忽略對方最後傳來想要阻止他的聲音，心中輕易的計算前往的最短距離，便頭也不回向碼頭的方向駛去。所幸的是他所在的地方離Tim的安全屋並不遠，推到最高馬力後不消片刻就到達，經過藥店時順便買了兩排感冒藥。   
  
當Jason在窗邊準備爬進安全屋的時候，一股濃郁的花香同時伴隨著若有似無的血腥味一同湧進鼻腔裡，十幾片紫色的花瓣散落在地上，染上鮮血的紙巾被揉成一團掉到地上，內心的不安越發擴大。當男人想要如往常般把窗戶推上去，才發現對方早就已經把窗戶鎖上，他從來沒有被Tim鎖在外面，雖然這不是他的安全屋，但也不代表他可以打破玻璃強闖別人的安全屋。   
  
紅頭罩只得蹲在對方窗戶外的小平台上，無奈地低頭把放在工具包的開鎖工具拿出來。此時他看見了一輛紅色的摩托車在自己眼皮下駛過，轟轟的引擎聲劃破尚算寧靜的街道。Jason定睛一看，運用他的紅頭罩的放大功能看清了眼前的人。操，是他正想要尋找的人。   
  
Jason不由得來了一陣憤怒，他只是想要關心他的男生，為什麼要瞞著自己。一時之間男人由於Tim似是逃跑的行為，忘了自己本意是來關心對方的，只想要捉住這隻小紅鳥確認一下他到底是有甚麼毛病。   
  
慶幸對方知道自己的摩托車上裝有定位裝置，因此他的摩托車正安然無恙的坐落在原本的位置上。再次坐在他的鐵騎士上，跟著對方的路線一路狂飆。雖然Tim總是給人一種是個技術宅的錯覺，但意外地他的騎車技術還挺不錯的 (說實話也沒有那麼意外，畢竟是前任羅賓)。他們兩個就在Gotham的黑夜中一追一趕，迎面而來的風吹散了他的怒氣及擔心，取而代之的是奔馳的快感。   
  
他不知道對方正在前往哪個地點，不過他很清楚對方試圖想要擺脫自己，左閃右避的想要甩掉自己。如果是其他人的話，依對方的靈敏程度應該可以輕易擺脫他們，但他不是其他人，他是Jason Todd，是Red Hood。Jason勾起一邊嘴角，不把馬力推到最高，就在對方的身後保持不變的距離，看著對方想要閃避卻無可奈何被追趕著。頭盔擋住了Tim的臉蛋，但Jason可以想像到對方因為緊張而不自覺地輕咬下唇，明亮的藍眼睛左顧右盼，計劃方便逃離的路線。   
  
當Jason還暗自享受這場追逐的途中，他看著Tim的身軀來了一陣不自然的輕顫，像是竭力地抑制著想要吐出的咳嗽，剛才被違忘的擔憂再次泛上心頭。Tim的摩托車毫無預警地急煞，停靠在一旁廢棄的停車場旁，扔掉頭盔就馬上向著潮濕的小巷拔腿就跑。沒料到對方會突然來這舉動的Jason猛然煞車，可是已經往前駛了好幾百米。低聲吼了一下，拐彎讓自己的摩托車也停泊在對方的車旁，小心地走進停車場裡。與此同時，他再次聞到一樣花香以及血的味道。   
  
花、血、咳嗽。是毒藤女嗎？可是Jason最近並沒有收到任何小道消息說她在策劃甚麼，更沒有聽說她要幹甚麼會針對Tim的攻擊。有備無患，還是把放在槍袋內的槍枝先拿出來，準備面對任何可能發生的情況。   
  
他沿著傳來花香氣味的二樓走去，被塗鴉過的廢棄車輛有著被掠奪過的破壞痕跡，花瓣和血跡出現在他的眼前。男人放輕腳步，銳利的湖水綠雙眸不放過任何停車場的角落，預測可能會發生的危險，同時尋找他的小紅鳥的身影。當Jason越來越接近目的地的時候，他可以看見越來越多的紫色花瓣和血跡散落在地上，一陣努力壓抑的咳嗽聲從他身後的角落傳出來。   
  
Jason雖然無法看到後方躲藏的是誰，但他相信是他想要找的那隻在Gotham黑暗中飛翔的小紅鳥，甚至是他知道那裡待著的人就是Tim。他放輕手腳走到角落當中，果不其然看到 ~~他的~~ 小紅鳥正無助地瑟縮在牆邊坐著，雙腿屈曲起來讓精緻的臉蛋藏起來。   
  
男人把手中的槍放回到掛在大腿上的槍袋中，大步跨到對方身邊，右手指尖掃過對方柔軟的髮絲。滿意地感受到Tim身體一僵，很快再放鬆下來。「所以，生病了還拼命逃跑？」嘲諷的語氣中還有不能忽視的擔憂，Jason一屁股坐到對方身邊的空地。還在放在男生腦袋上的大手繼續揉著，對方只是輕晃他的腦袋否定他的話。   
  
「你知道你不能一輩子不抬頭的對吧？」不急於讓對方解答自己的疑惑，空閒的另一隻手把頭罩脫下來放在身邊，讓涼風吹拂過自己。等待的期間慣性地想要抽煙，直到左手碰到煙盒時才想到身邊的男生身體狀況，似乎不方便讓他抽煙，才僥僥地把手收回來。「是毒藤女嗎？」Jason漫無目的地說道，雖說他心底並不認為是她所做的好事。因為這解釋不通為什麼Tim要逃跑，為什麼老頭沒有研發解藥。   
  
Tim搖頭否認，而他再一次抑制不住自己的咳嗽，他無可避免地昂起頭來想要呼吸更多的空氣，手拚命捂著嘴巴怕不是要吐出來。而Jason現在可以真實地看到了，月色打在男生蒼白的臉龐上，照得他的肌膚幾近透明，似是夜光中的天使。鮮紅的血液劃過仰著的脖頸，滑到白色的衛衣上留下深紅的印記。   
  
男生用力地閉雙眼，看上去似是忍耐著極大的痛楚，不知所措的Jason只得輕拍對方的後背，希望可以緩和對方的痛苦。當咳嗽聲止住，Tim終於睜開那雙深藍色的眼眸，因呼吸困難而導致眼眶盈滿生理淚水，看著男人眨眨雙眼。晃眼間Jason覺得對方現在看上去像隻可憐流浪貓，哭著想要他抱抱他一樣。   
  
雖然對方已經停止咳嗽，但是掩著嘴巴的手還是沒有放下來。Jason瞇著湖水綠的眼眸，打量著他奇怪的舉動，而此時他看到了手中若隱若現的紫色花瓣。這他媽到底是怎麼回事？Jason一言不發地把對方的手拉下來，然後看到不知從何而來的花瓣自指尖飄落在地上。理所當然的，Tim的粉唇上和他的掌心間沾有乾涸和新鮮的血液。   
  
說實話除了中了毒藤女的毒素以外，Jason真的想不通到底花、血和咳嗽有甚麼關係，可是剛剛Tim已經否定了這個可能性，而他看起來也不想告訴他到底是怎麼回事，結論看來就是Tim現在面對的東西，他已經知道是甚麼原因導致的。   
  
Jason嘆了一口氣，輕柔地用袖子擦拭對方臉上的血跡，男生乖巧地坐著讓他擦掉。「你打算在這裡坐一整晚還是告訴我發生甚麼事？」理應聽起來帶有恐嚇意味的說話此時只有Tim無法理解的溫柔，小紅鳥自知無法逃脫目前的狀態，嘴巴張張合合的，欲言又止。   
  
「……花吐症。」Tim吱吱唔唔地回應，陌生的詞彙讓Jason有點迷失，他沒有聽說過這種病，也不知道這到底是甚麼東西。Jason把對方的臉蛋擦乾淨後就把手放下來，Tim揉揉緊鎖的眉心，繼續向對方解釋︰「因暗戀別人而鬱結成疾，偶爾會吐出花瓣，如果所暗戀之人不知道的話，短時間內就會死去。」Jason瞪大了雙眼，沒有想到這玩意那麼致命，不禁摒住氣息。   
  
知道Tim有喜歡的人，Jason心底逐漸浮現出一股異樣的情緒，一方面為了Tim可能要死去而擔憂，另一方面是醜惡的妒意蔓延全身。綠眼小惡魔在舉著三叉戟叫囂著想要知道對方暗戀的人是誰，不想讓Tim被其他人觸碰，不願讓除了自己以外的人和Tim在一起。   
  
**操，他甚麼時候陷那麼深了。**  
  
「這玩意怎麼解決。」Jason低沉的聲線中蘊含著無法忽略的沙啞，Tim看向眼前神色陰暗不定的男人，不由得來了一陣慌亂。「據說是和暗戀的人接吻……心意相通的話就沒事了。」Jason想不通誰會不喜歡面前聰明且精緻的男生。雖然Tim並不擁有像Bruce Wayne和Dick Grayson那種讓人一眼難忘的外表，但是他是屬於那種很耐看的男生，而且讓人有種說不上來想要深入了解他的魔力。   
  
Jason無法說出只要Tim幸福就足夠之類的話，想到對方要和別人接吻，他就只想要把男生鎖在自己的安全屋裡，不讓任何人可以接觸到他，甚至僅只看他一面也不被允許。可是他知道Tim必須要讓對方親到他暗戀的對像才能拯救他，壓下肚子裡想要吐出來的佔有欲，他只得嘗試冷靜地詢問︰「誰？」   
  
「他不喜歡我，我知道，所以這沒有甚麼好嘗試的。」Tim別過頭冷淡地回應，不再看向Jason，彷彿他正在談論的並非他的生死。Jason很清楚死亡的感覺，他不需要再有自己重視的人經歷死亡，特別當這個人是他所愛的人。Tim的冷淡讓Jason熟悉不已的怒火再次湧上心頭，掐住對方的下巴讓他面向自己。「Timothy Drake, don’t you fucking dare.」幾乎是咬牙說到的話讓Tim不禁被男人的怒火震懾住，直直地看著對方。   
  
他們就這樣分享短暫的沉默，四目交接。Jason輕易地看到男生的眼眸，凝視那片深藍，他清晰地能描繪出眼底下的星海，當中有些他不理解的情緒他無法為之命名。當男人意識到的時候，才發現光是這樣的凝望就可以讓他內心平靜下來。回到身軀中的冷靜，讓他憶起對方的回應。Tim說的是「他」，不是「她」，所有事情逐漸拼湊貼合起來，花、血、咳嗽、逃跑、迴避，以及「他」，Jason現在能讀懂那剛還無法命名的情緒。   
  
**操，Tim暗戀的人是自己。**  
  
頃刻前還佔據思緒的綠眼小惡魔瞬間煙消雲散，變成黑髮藍眼的小紅鳥；醜惡的妒意自身體散去，取以代之的是喜悅的溫暖；滿腹的佔有欲不再強烈地掙扎想要吐出，轉換成破繭而出的無數蝴蝶。   
  
互相交纏的氣息提醒Jason他們的距離是如此接近，鼻尖幾乎觸碰上對方的，他只需往前靠就能夠親上對方柔軟的嘴巴。Jason憐惜地用雙手捧著對方的臉蛋，一褪剛剛不悅的態度，放輕的語氣中包含了無盡的柔情︰「誰說他不喜歡你，鳥寶寶。」沒等Tim反應過來，Jason已經靠上前，讓自己的唇瓣親上對方的。   
  
Tim瞪大了雙眼，顯然沒有想像到會發生這個結果。蜻蜓點水的吻很快就結束了，Jason想要更多，可是肺葉突如其來的不適讓他不得不退開，吐出一朵紫色的花瓣。男生低頭看著自己的身軀，手撫上自己的肺部。「花瓣消失了……」Tim低喃一句後再次抬頭看向Jason，蒼白的皮膚終於恢復血色，花香仍然沒有褪去，繼續圍繞在他身邊，散落在他身上的月色讓他顯得更動人。   
  
意識到自己的感情得到回應，Tim禁不住向Jason撲去，跨坐在對方健壯的大腿上，比男人柔軟的雙手捉住對方啡色的衣領，讓對方仰頭好讓自己能親吻他。意料之外的反應讓Jason一頓，不過他很快找回自己的節奏，帶領著眼前的男生跟上自己的步伐。   
  
他們的嘴巴裡仍然帶著花香和血腥味，即使知道那不是對方本身的味道，但他們卻毫不在意。分享著互通心意的喜悅，Tim的雙手環在男人寬闊的後背上，Jason雙手分別放在男生的臀瓣和腰肢上，只想把對方揉進自己的懷中。   
  
他們就一直這樣忘我地接吻，以後也將會一直分享大大小小的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題是菖蒲的花語。
> 
> 為什麼是信仰者，是因為我默認設定Tim從Jason死之前就一直暗戀對方，現在光是待在對方身邊就是幸福。


End file.
